cannabiswikiaorg-20200215-history
Brutality and the Drug War
Top :Share link: www.cannabis.wikia.com/torture :See also: Drug war causes high U.S. incarceration rate. __TOC__ *Human Rights Defender Kerry Kennedy Detained, Threatened by Mexican Military | the narcosphere. By Bill Conroy. April 13, 2012. Robert F. Kennedy's Daughter Nearly Meets Tragic Fate at Drug-War Checkpoint. Searches, stop-and-frisks, harassment Return to top. *Young, Black and Frisked by the N.Y.P.D.. By Nicholas K. Peart. December 17, 2011. New York Times. *Tougher drug laws mean nearly 1/3 arrested by age 23. By David Edwards. December 19, 2011. The Raw Story. U.S. torture training in Mexico Return to top. See the video to the right. "Torture By Mexican Government In Drug War Highlights U.S. Loss of Credibility On Human Rights". :"The Washington Post reports today 9, 2009 that the Mexican government has employed numerous torture techniques to extract confessions from suspected drug traffickers. The techniques included beatings, suffocation with plastic bags, electric shocks, the insertion of needles under suspects’ finger nails, water torture, and other abuses." Disappearances in Mexico Return to top. Ten thousand dead and counting: Ciudad Juarez, the Mexican city that’s deadlier than Afghanistan. Dec 27, 2011. ''National Post''. Chilling images. :"The human rights commission of the local state of Chihuahua registered 1,250 complaints of torture, forced disappearances and extrajudicial executions by the army during its two-year deployment in Ciudad Juarez. It counts 400 similar grievances against the federal police who moved in when the soldiers were pulled out. These numbers document only 20% of the violations taking place, it estimates." :"Human Rights Watch found there were 921 investigations opened in the military justice system for abuses in Chihuahua between December 2006 and May 2011 — more than any other state. Charges were brought in only two cases and no sentences were handed were down." In A Drug War, Mexican Forces Accused Of Abuses. By Jason Beaubien. December 20, 2011. National Public Radio. :"In November, the New York-based Human Rights Watch issued a report documenting more than 200 cases of kidnapping, torture and extrajudicial killings by the military and police." Graphic: The ever expanding death toll in Mexico’s sprawling drug war. Last updated: Nov 1, 2011. ''National Post''. Indonesia Return to top. Drug-suspect rape and torture by police in Indonesia. See the links to the media articles (and quotes) found in the 2010 and 2009 sections of this Cannabis Wiki article: Jakarta, Indonesia. Torture by U.S. police Return to top. Jury Selection Begins in Illinois Police Torture Trial. By Karen Hawkins, Associated Press Writer. May 23, 2010. ABC News. 4 days in DEA holding cell without water Return to top. Daniel Chong, U.S. Man Left In Cell For 4 Days, Entered 'Survival Mode'. By Julie Watson. May 3, 2012. Associated Press article and MSNBC video. This was all over the news. From the article: "People can die from dehydration in as little as three to seven days, said Dr. Wally Ghurabi at UCLA Medical Center in Santa Monica. Ghurabi said Chong was wise to drink his own urine to stay hydrated." I tell you what I think happened. He was in a holding cell without a toilet and the DEA agents may have heard some muffled screams and figured it was just some suspect complaining, and so why not let him piss on himself while others were handling the paperwork. The info on the video is incredible. Staff walked by. Neighboring cells heard him and some told him to shut up. So staff must have heard him and ignored him. From the article: "A federal law enforcement official familiar with DEA operations said the agency's protocols require that cells be checked each night." Juvenile inmates in the USA Return to top. Articles: *AP: 13,000 abuse claims in juvie centers - USATODAY.com. March 2, 2008. By Holbrook Mohr, Associated Press writer. *"Torture Kids Instead". "The US state is a horrible parent; 12% of its 'detained' kids are sexually abused each year, versus 4% of adult prisoners. 0.3% of US non-prisoners report rape each year, versus a world median of ~0.05%." *'"Video shows deputy's alleged assault on teen girl." Article by KOMO-TV' (an ABC affiliate in Seattle, Washington). See video to the right.' *"King County deputy charged with fourth-degree assault on teen girl". By Mike Barber. ''Seattle Post-Intelligencer. *"Former Deputy Paul Schene Says He Beat Teenage Girl Because He Was Afraid of Her". By Caleb Hannan. Seattle Post-Intelligencer. *Forum: AP Raw Video: Deputy Shown Assaulting Teen Girl - Democratic Underground. *ACLU Asks U.N. To Intervene On Behalf Of Montana Juvenile Prisoner - "placed in solitary confinement in the Montana State Prison when he was 17 and has been subjected to abuse so traumatizing that he has twice attempted to kill himself by biting through his wrist to puncture a vein. ... has been forbidden phone calls or visits with his family. Fellow inmates were so concerned for his well-being that they reached out to the ACLU of Montana for help on his behalf." Police beatings and killings of youths and others Return to top. Multiple videos of various brutal beatings of youths and adults by U.S. police: *Phoenix Police Officer Caught on Tape Body-Slamming Drunk Teen Girl. ABC News. See various videos down the left column. Search for victims Chad Holley (Houston), and Ronald Bell (Chicago) on Youtube. Search for officer Patrick Larrison (Phoenix). *Maryland police beating student John McKenna until unconscious and bloody. Video is Associated Press report. See April 15, 2010 Daily Mail article: FBI launch investigation as shocking footage of police beating a student provokes outrage across the U.S.. By Paul Thompson. *'Help me,' homeless man begs as cops fatally beat him in videotaped incident. By the CNN Wire Staff. May 8, 2012. With video. Senate votes for indefinite military detention of Americans Return to top. Organizations watching police illegality Return to top. *Cop Block | Reporting Police Abuse, Brutality, and Corruption. Torture and non-consensual human experimentation within the USA Some people do not know the depth of the long sordid history of torture and non-consensual human experimentation within the USA. See Wikipedia: Unethical human experimentation in the United States. Watch this video below about Project MKUltra while it is still available online: Click video to play it. It will enlarge. . 2008. Youtube link. Video is also here and here. ]] Categories Return to top. Category:Drug war Category:Articles